The device relates to a device for transporting bottles with a carrying ring in the neck region, particularly PET bottles, along a specified path of motion through processing stations of a processing installation, particularly a bottle-filling installation.
The invention is concerned with the problem of creating a transporting device of the type mentioned which, with simple means, ensures that the bottles are transported reliably along the path of motion and guarantees an exact positioning of the bottles on their path through the processing stations.
The inventive transporting device makes possible a rapid and reliable transfer from a group of bottles, forming a row of bottles, to the carrying strips, in which the bottles of a row are supported at a variable distance from one another, so that the bottles, after being transferred to the carrying strips, can be aligned accurately, in order to be able to assume the positions required in the processing stations. The guiding strips moreover form extremely simple positioning means, which can fulfill their positioning tasks reliably, even when the transporting output is high. Moreover, the guiding strips also secure the bottles against unintended detached from their transport openings during the transport.
Further details and effects arise out of the following description and the drawing, in which two examples of the invention are illustrated in greater detail diagrammatically.